Talk:Total Drama: Fantasy Clash
Dude. This seems epic. :D I'm so excited to this. BTW, Blaineley = awesome. I'm so glad she will be Chris's co-host. Maybe they will end up dating. xD My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 22:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) YESH! A new Oweguy story to quench my brain! I can't wait until the characters are revealed and the story starts! :3--The one that got 23:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad you're excited you two. I'll try and get the character models done soon. I also want to try to focus on this and Total Drama: Beach Party Mayhem. Blaineley will definetly have a big role in this story. I'm happy that Blaineley will get a bigger role. I'm one of the few people who liked her in TDWT. I would rather see her for a few more chapters than Duncan or Cody. She's so underrated. Wait, she's a selfish, diva and pretty version of Eva. xD My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 03:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Also her and Chris and possibly Chef will be in new outfits. I'll draw them out soon. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 21:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I like Blaineley more than a bunch of original contestants from Total Drama, she was eliminated too early. Looking forward to seeing her in this story, and for the story in general too. I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 21:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You'll like it. And you'll like Blaineley too. I'm drawing her character model now. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 21:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Finished drawing here. Here's how Blaineley will appear in Total Drama: Fantasy Clash! Oweguy Wanted a new sig 21:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Me liked it. Blaineley were pretty awesome. She's dressed as a princess. Knowing her, that'd be pretty obvious. It would be fun if she ended up being a real princess. xD My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 21:46, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Good job Owe, she looks like an evil princess. When are the characters going to be revealed? I'm Manatee, and for some reason I like the number twelve. 21:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The characters will be revealed soon. Probably one will be uploaded later today. I've only got one done so far. :P However I do have their stereotypes planned out. You can suggests some names too. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 21:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I. LOVE. BLAINELEY! :3 Anway, for some character names, how 'bout using Jolie as a name? Maybe Kimi?--The one that got 22:35, December 7, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout both? Oweguy Wanted a new sig 21:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Surely xD--The one that got 21:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm holding out for a gorgon. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 00:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I might add a gorgon. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 02:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I loved the season's logo. Can't wait to the season. :D [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno:']] [[User talk:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Can't Think']] 19:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) One character I'm hoping for is a hobbit, since I think it would be epic to have a hobbit compete. :D We ride with kings on mighty steeds Across the devil's plane! Tenacious D, we reign! 22:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Oweguy, I will love you so much if you put a manticore in the season. Arrivederci, I'mma leave before this battle begins. ... 23:13, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like the logo Bruno! As for you Mister E and Toad, I'll probably add you characters in this season. Also Toad, please explain to me what a manticore is because I don't know. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 01:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) A creature with a human face, lion's body, scorpion tail, and dragon wings. (optional) it breathes fire, too. They're pretty sweet, look one up on google images. XD Arrivederci, I'mma leave before this battle begins. ... 01:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'll think about it. If I don't do it, I'll definetly make it a minor character or part of a challenge. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 01:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) The manticores I've heard of are a little different. Rather than a scorpion's tail, they have a spiky, clublike tail, and they poison the spikes with the sap of a certain type of tree. Manticores are also remarkable for having three rows of teeth, but the type I've heard of doesn't breathe fire. This superabundance of teeth enables a manticore to chew up a victim's bones and leave nothing behind; so if a man disappeared without a trace, he was assumed to have been eaten by a manticore. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Forgot about the three rows of teeth. That seems pretty accurate, Gid. :P Arrivederci, I'mma leave before this battle begins. ... 11:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC)